The Untitled Story Year 1
by matt311
Summary: First in the Untitled Story series. Powerful!Harry, Smart!Harry, TakesInitiative!Harry, AU. This story may seem choppy in the beginning, because it starts with my rather unpolished first attempts at writing fan fiction. Hopefully, I've improved since.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is AU. This is the first in a series of stories, and makes up the time before Harry's first year at school, and his first year. Also is mostly my first attempts at writing fan fiction, so it may seem a bit choppy and strange in the bits I wrote a while back.  
**

Intelligent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, EarlyLearner!Harry, TakesInitiative!Harry

* * *

Chapter One – Strange Happenings

* * *

Harry was currently on the roof of his school. He was also currently pondering how he managed to get up to the roof, as he had not climbed. Moments before, he had been desperately evading Dudley and his gang of miscreants, as was usual when they decided to go "Harry Hunting".

When time came for class to resume, he filed the question away for later, as he was faced with the more pressing matter of getting back down off the roof. Looking down over the edge, he quickly concluded that jumping was out of the question.

_Should I get the attention of someone? _He thought, and then discounted, as he could imagine the conversation he'd be having with his aunt when she got wind of this. Of course, if he didn't get down soon, he'd be having a very similar conversation for skiving off class, he realized.

Looking around some, he noticed an access ladder that ended some 8 feet above the ground. Liking the chances of falling uninjured from there much better, he took the opportunity, and managed to get away from it with no more than a slightly sore backside from his less than perfect landing. This also piqued his interest, and was filed away with the other strange happenings he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – New Ideas and a Letter

* * *

When Harry returned home after school a few years later, after another 'incident', and finished his chores, and was back in his cupboard again, he went back to thinking about his appearance on the roof. He remembered several other times when he had made strange things happen, almost like magic. Having seen bits of several Sci-Fi shows on the telly, the closest thing he could come up with was teleportation. He also had made things change colour. Despite his relatives continued insistence that magic did not exist, he could come up with no better name for what he had managed to do. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered how he did it.

After about an hour of this, it clicked. Every time something odd happened, he had been in a rather emotional state. Running from Dudley and crew to avoid a beating, he had desired nothing more than to be someplace out of their reach… such as the roof.

_If I can teleport, shrink clothes so they won't fit, and change something's colour, maybe I can do more… But perhaps I should try to start with the colour changing first._ thought Harry.

And so Harry began to test his abilities.

_**Several Years Later**_

Today was Harry's birthday. His eleventh, to be precise. Not that this meant much to Harry, though.

"Boy! Fetch the post!"

Yes, another birthday for Harry Potter, another day that was no different than any other day of the year.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon.", said Harry. "I wonder what would happen if I suggested that the whale over there fetch it instead… He certainly could use the exercise… No, it's been a good day so far, better not try my luck." muttered Harry as he went to get the post.

As Harry collected the post, he looked through it, he noticed one addressed to himself.

_Now that's odd, I never get mail… _thought Harry, as he put his envelope into his pocket and delivered the rest to a now impatient Uncle Vernon. Later that day, Harry opened his letter in his cupboard.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Britain's foremost institution of Magical Education._

_Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the upcoming school year. We await your acceptance letter no later than 31 July._

_Minerva McGonagall__  
Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As he read it, he began to wonder if this was someone's idea of a joke.

"OWL my response? This HAS to be a sad attempt at a joke. How would I owl a response? What a sad excuse for a joke it is…"

As he finished reading it, he decided to get rid of it and ignore it… If his Aunt looked in here and found it, however unlikely it was she looked in his cupboard, he would not hear the end of it for weeks, and then there was his Uncle. Holding it in his hand, he focused and watched as the paper burst into flame so fast that there was hardly any smoke.

"So handy at times, these abilities…"

* * *

Over the past several years, Harry had managed to get a good handle on his abilities, not to mention become the top of his class at school. He had been pleasantly surprised to find he could pop, as he called it (he got sick of teleport, and pop seemed like a good description), anywhere he could visualize in his mind (so long, he figured, as it was a memory of a real place, and his memory was accurate. He hadn't decided to risk injury by trying to teleport somewhere he hadn't been, lest he end up in a wall or something equally unpleasant). He had decided for his own sake to keep his abilities somewhat hidden, and had imposed a set of rules on himself (such as no popping into someone's home, place of business, etc.).

He had also discovered he could talk to snakes after having a rather nice conversation with one at the zoo. He had never expected to start talking to a snake, let alone have one tell him it wanted to see Brazil.

He also found he could create a number of different kinds of fire (small flames like a lighter would produce, large balls of flame that he could also propel at a target, and some kind of neat blue flame), and could manipulate water to an extent (He couldn't make it do much on it's own, but he found he could encase it in his 'magic' and then manipulate that).

These were just some of the things that Harry Potter had managed to accomplish since his first thoughts on a school roof.

As he prepared to go to sleep and ready himself for another morning in the Dursley household, he put the letter out of his mind, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In case you hadn't gathered, thoughts are in italics, as well as letters, since I can't manage to use multiple fonts in here.**

Chapter 3 – Owls?

* * *

Three days later, as Harry was weeding the back garden of Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry noticed an owl flying in his direction.

_I thought owls were nocturnal. Wait, this one has something tied to its leg. Oh, hello, that looks like a letter._

The Owl landed next to Harry and stuck out it's leg, obviously wanting Harry to remove the letter. Removing it, Harry noticed the same seal as the one from several days before. Opening it, he read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have not received a reply to your Acceptance letter, and hope you will reply with your decision as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,__  
Minerva McGonagall  
Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

In addition to this, there was another copy of the letter he had incinerated the night before. Curiosity piqued, he went to his cupboard and pulled out his school supplies, and penned a response.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I did receive your acceptance letter, but disposed of it out of hand, thinking it was a practical joke of some kind. If this is a legitimate school, you will have to do a better job of explaining it to people than "You have been accepted". I currently have no idea what exactly Hogwarts is, beside a school of "Witchcraft and Wizardry", assuming such things even exist. If this school actually exists I would appreciate someone explaining in greater detail what attending will entail._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter_

Hurrying back outside, past the glaring visages of his Aunt and Uncle, he saw to his relief that the owl was still there, seemingly waiting for him to attach a reply. Doing so, and trying not to think how foolish this all seemed, he watched as the own looked at him one more, and took off, flying north. Harry went back to the garden, unaware of the events that would begin to unfold as a result of that letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Harry's Letter Reaches Hogwarts

Chapter 4 – Harry's Letter Reaches Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, pleased that the last of the Hogwarts letters had gone out. The issue with one Harry Potter was still troubling, since she had assumed like everyone else that he would respond to his letter, and eagerly attend the school.

What she did not expect was his response to never arrive. After three days, as per the Headmaster's instructions, she sent another one to him. When she received a response to that one, she was quite relieved. That lasted until she read his reply.

In the headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock…) sat in his office, preparing for the new school year. As a knock sounded on his door, he looked up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Enter."

Seeing McGonagall looking somewhat annoyed and distressed, and seeing the letter in her hand, he knew this might not be a good conversation.

"Ah, Minerva. Good Evening. Care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Albus."

The already thin line of her mouth became slightly thinner.

"Albus, would you mind explaining this?" she said, thrusting the letter under his nose, "I thought you said he would KNOW about magic and Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked over the letter, frowning.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to have made a mistake placing Harry with those muggles, even if they were relatives of Harry's. "Can you go introduce him to magic and the wizarding world sometime soon? I have a mountain of paperwork to get through by this time next week, and it looks as though it will take longer than that to complete. I'd send Hagrid, but he is busy with a rather nasty infestation right now."

"Luckily Albus, my schedule is free tomorrow, and I already finished my paperwork. Judging by his tone in the letter, he will need some serious convincing, and he may still be reluctant to attend, thinking this is some elaborate hoax." said McGonagall before sweeping from of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts or Not

* * *

The next day, Harry was again doing yard work. He was certain that if he was unable to get a job doing anything else, he'd at least be able to start a landscaping business.

While he was weeding the front garden, he became aware of someone approaching. Looking around, he noticed a woman coming up the street. Going back to work, he was surprised when the woman addressed him a few moments later.

"You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes. And you would be…" prompted Harry, looking at the strange woman, who seemed less than pleased about being there, and who appeared to be dressed in a style at least a decade out of date.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I received your reply and came to give you some more information."

"Perhaps it'd be better to discuss this at the park a few blocks away. The Dursleys can be a bit unpleasant when certain topics are brought up." Harry said, and heard McGonagall mutter something that sounded like "That old fool."

"Well, lead the way, Mr. Potter."

"Very well, if you could grab a hold of my arm, I'll take us there."

Seeing the strange look on McGonagall's face, he decided to explain. "I can teleport anything touching me along with myself. I was going to pop over a bit closer to cut down the distance we need to walk."

Looking a bit confused, McGonagall grabbed his arm, and Harry popped them to a secluded alley about half a block from the park. McGonagall's face cycled from surprise to confusion and back again for a few seconds. That had not felt like normal apparition, but the result was the same. They walked the short distance to the park, and sat at a table.

"Mr. Potter, how long have you been able to Apparate?"

"Apparate? Oh, the teleport thing? I first did it several years ago, but only managed to figure out how to do it at will two years ago. I assume since you have a name for it, you can do it as well?"

"Yes, but in the wizarding world, you need to be at least 17 and have a license to do it legally. I've never known someone so young to be able to do it without having accidents, let alone bring someone else along for the ride successfully."

"Um, Wizarding world?" asked Harry.

McGonagall sighed. This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Yes. Magic exists. You are a Wizard. There is a separate world of witches and wizards living in secret all over Britain, the world, actually. What you just did was Apparate."

"Ah. This may explain some of the other things I can do. I always thought I was the only one who could do this kind of thing."

"Other things?" asked McGonagall, wondering just how much he had managed to do.

"Oh, yes. Many things." Harry said. He waved his hand and a paper appeared in front of him. "I've been able to do all sorts of things." he said as the paper cycled through the colours of the rainbow, before bursting into flame.

He held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and a small ball of flame appeared above it. "I haven't found a use for this yet" he said, indicating the ball of flame.

McGonagall, surprised by this display, finally came out of the shock of it, and remembered why she was there.

"We were going to discuss Hogwarts."

"Yes. What exactly is it? How do I get there? What does it cost?"

"Since you didn't know of the wizarding world, is it safe to assume you haven't been told about your parents?" she asked, thinking it would probably be better to start at the beginning.

"I was told they died in a car crash." said Harry, wondering what his parents had to do with anything.

McGonagall frowned. "Mr. Potter, your parents were also magical. They were murdered. The one who killed them also tried to kill you, but somehow, you survived, and he was killed."

"You are something of a celebrity in the wizarding world. You are often called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. When you successfully defeated the most feared Dark Lord in several decades, you became something of a hero."

As McGonagall explained about Hogwarts, its houses, classes, tests, and explained about the Magical World in greater detail, Harry sat, soaking it in. Finally, McGonagall wrapped up her explanations, and Harry spoke.

"So, where do I get," said Harry, fishing the letter out of his pocket and opening it, "A cauldron, school robes, and the rest of the things on this list, and how am I supposed to pay for them? And what is a wand?"

"To answer your last question first, this is a wand." said McGonagall, pulling out her wand. "It channels and focuses your magic, allowing you to cast spells, although, judging by your display earlier, you may be able to do much without one."

"As to where you purchase your supplies, I believe it may be easier to show you than tell you. I can apparate us there, if you don't mind?"

"Sure" said Harry.

McGonagall grasped his arm, and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Harry looked around, slightly awed.

"Now, the first place we will need to go is Gringotts, the wizard bank. You have a vault there that your parents set up to pay for your schooling. We will withdraw some so you can purchase your supplies." McGonagall explained as they made their way up the alley towards the bank. As they reached it, Harry read the writing on the entrance.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Goblins do not take kindly to thieves. Indeed, Gringotts is possibly the safest place to store something, except maybe Hogwarts," said McGonagall.

"Goblins?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts is run and owned by Goblins. Better accountants are hard to come by, not to mention that most wizards are hopeless when it comes to math."

As they entered the bank and made there way to one of the tellers, Harry took in the sights. Finally reaching the front of a queue, McGonagall spoke to the goblin.

"I am here with Mr. Potter to withdraw some money from his vault."

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" asked the goblin, sounding bored.

McGonagall pulled a key from her pocket, and placed it on the counter. After examining the key, the Goblin spoke again.

"It appears that everything is in order. Griphook will take you to the vault," said the goblin, indicating another goblin, and handing Harry his key.

They followed Griphook to a small cart on a track. Getting in, they sat down, and it immediately started forward.

"Keep your limbs inside the cart at all times unless you want to lose them," said Griphook, with a toothy grin.

After a short but stomach turning ride through tunnels, they stopped outside a vault, and got out of the car.

"Key, please" Said Griphook. Harry handed him the key. Griphook placed it in the door and turned it. The door swung open, and Harry looked inside. He saw piles of gold, silver, and bronze. McGonagall explained how wizard money worked, and Harry shoved a few handfuls of the coins into his pockets.

After they made their way back to the bank lobby, they exited the bank. Harry asked something that had been bothering him since they arrived.

"If there is a secret world of magic users, why hasn't the rest of the world noticed yet? I mean, I realise that if someone sees magic being used once, they're likely to brush it off as imagining it, but surely people must notice something."

"There are spells that make buildings invisible to muggles, that is, non-magical people, spells that make muggles remember urgent appointments and cause them to leave the area, spells that wipe memories, spells that–"

"Wait, spells that wipe memories? Wizards actually use spells that wipe memories? Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean, think of the likelihood that has for abuse. I assume you have wizard police, but how can someone report a crime if their memory of the event has been erased?"

"Yes, there is the possibility of abuse, but that is true with any power. There are ways to prevent the spell from working, detect its use, and other things. Perhaps a book or two would help you. We can take a trip to Flourish and Blotts after we get your wand."

After being greeted by the slightly creepy old man, who was presumably Mr. Ollivander, and trying what seemed to be the entire inventory of the shop, the old man spoke.

"Hmmm… I wonder. Try this." he said, as he handed a wand to Harry. As Harry took the wand and sparks flowed from the end, Ollivander seemed surprised.

"Curious, very curious."

"Pardon me, sir, but what's curious?" asked Harry.

"That wand is holly, with a phoenix feather core. That same phoenix gave only one other feather for use as a wand core, and it resides in the wand that gave you that scar. I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. You-Know-Who did many great things, terrible yes, but still great." said Ollivander.

As they left the shop, McGonagall spoke again.

"Now, Mr Potter, you should be aware that using that wand to do magic outside of school is forbidden except in life-and-death situations until you turn 17" Said McGonagall, wondering if he had noticed her use of 'wand'. She was not disappointed.

"So, that means as long as I continue to not use the wand, it's perfectly legal?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Yes, so long as you don't use magic in front of muggles that aren't aware of the magical world."

As they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, Harry noticed that he was starting to get a few stares.

Entering Flourish and Blotts, Harry looked around, and started picking books off the shelves that looked interesting, in addition to the list for school. _Keep Private Thoughts Private – A Guide to Occlumency_ was one Harry thought may be useful. It would in fact, prove very useful in time. After paying for the books, they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that the books were beginning to get rather heavy. A thought occurred to him.

_Why not shrink them? That ought to make them much lighter, not to mention easier to carry…_ he thought.

As he concentrated on getting his magic to do that, McGonagall had stopped and was watching him, wondering what exactly he was doing. As the rock Harry had decided to practise on shrank, and then grew back to normal, a grin appeared on his face. Picking up each book in turn, he shrank it, and then put it in his pocket. When he finished, he noticed McGonagall looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I take it you haven't done that before?"

"No, that's why I practised on that rock before I did the books. Did I do something odd?"

"You might say that. Most people can't do that without a wand and training. You seem to have a far greater control of your magic than most people of any age."

Harry thought about it for a second. "Might it have something to do with my working on controlling it so early? I noticed that nobody here that wasn't an adult did any magic."

"Perhaps, although most of them need a wand to do magic and you know the restriction. I should return you to the Dursleys. From your comment about them, and my observations, they will probably be displeased by you leaving like you did." said McGonagall.

"Okay. Now I've been here, I can apparate back on my own to get the rest of my supplies. I still don't know how to get to school, though."

"Simply walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross on September first before 11:00 and board the train. You still need the rest of your supplies, so be sure to get them before then." said McGonagall, before the two disappeared with a soft pop.

Appearing in the backyard of Number 4, they walked around to the front, and McGonagall left Harry who returned to the gardening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Reactions at Hogwarts

* * *

As McGonagall entered the castle, having walked from Hogsmead, she headed for the Headmaster's office. Reaching the stone gargoyle guarding the stairs, she said the password and soon reached the door at the top.

Dumbledore was again behind his desk, the mountain of papers slightly smaller than before. He was just finishing with one paper when he heard a knock.

"Enter."

Seeing McGonagall come into the office, he placed the paper on the significantly shorted "Finished" pile of papers and set down his quill.

"Have a seat. I take it this is about Mr. Potter?" he said, looking at McGonagall.

"Yes. He is quite a strange case."

"Oh? How so?" asked Dumbledore, his curiosity roused.

"The boy can Apparate, and has been successfully for at least 2 years already."

Seeing Dumbledore's eyebrows raise slightly, she continued.

"That's not the half of it. He has been using magic for at least 4 years with an incredible amount of control. I took him to Diagon alley to get some of his school supplies and some money from his vault, and we stopped in Flourish and Blotts. He picked up some 15 books, and when they got to be too heavy, he set them down, picked up a rock, and within 5 minutes had managed to control shrinking it and bringing it back to its original size. He then proceeded to shrink all the books as he moved his hand to put them in his pocket. I asked him if he'd done that before, and his response was 'No, that's why I practised on that rock before doing the books.' He then asked if he had done something odd. I think it's safe to say he regularly comes up with a use for his magic, and then just does it. I was treated to a most impressive display of wandless magic after I asked him how long he had been able to Apparate. Apparently, he has never splinched himself."

By now, Dumbledore was quite surprised.

"After he got his wand, I told him the rules about using it to do magic outside of school underage. He immediately saw the wandless magic loophole. I doubt he'll be in Gryffindor, most likely it'll be Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore was now very curious.

"Did he say what prompted him to start using his magic?" He asked.

"No, but he did put forth an interesting theory. He wonders if his ability to do magic without a wand so easily comes from working on control from a young age. I'm sure he'd be willing to discuss it in detail with you when he arrives on the first."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – September First

* * *

Sunday, 1 September 1991  
Taxi  
Nearing King's Cross Station, London  
10:25

Harry had made several more trips to Diagon Alley, and had gotten his school supplies, as well as a snowy white owl, who he decided to call Hedwig.

He was currently riding a taxi to Kings Cross, after telling his uncle he was going to a boarding school (His uncle agreed to allow it almost immediately when he was told he didn't have to pay anything). Arriving at Kings Cross, Harry got out and made his way to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He looked at the wall incredulously, then decided that stranger things had happened, and walked through it. As it was only 10:30. the platform was relatively empty, and he made his way onto the train. He found an empty compartment about a third of the way from the end of the train, and sat in it, putting Hedwig and her cage on the luggage rack above his head. He pulled a shrunken book out of his pocket and returned it to its original size, and began reading. He had taken to reading a lot lately, and had managed to get through the first year text books, and was now on the second year ones. As 11:00 approached, the train started to fill up.

* * *

Sunday, 1 September 1991  
Platform 9 3/4  
Kins Cross Station  
11:00

As 11:00 rolled around, he heard the whistle sound, and the train started to move. Looking out the window, he saw the parents of students waving, and some already passing back through the barrier.

About 10 minutes into the journey, the compartment opened and a bushy head poked in.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one, it's named Trevor."

"Nope. Have you tried summoning it?" replied Harry.

"I don't remember a summoning spell in the first year books," said the girl.

"That's because there isn't one in them. I think it's from fourth year. Anyway," Harry said, and held his hand out. A few bits of colourful language from the corridor informed him that it seemed to be working.

"If you would come in, the toad should be right behind you," said Harry.

Looking surprised, the girl moved inside, out of the way, and Harry floated the toad inside.

"Here you go." He said, "One lost toad named Trevor. Now found."

"When do we learn that?" asked the girl.

"No idea. I'm a first year and only have the books up to fourth year," he said as he shrunk the book in is other hand and put it in his pocket.

"Then how do you know how to do that?" asked the girl.

"I've been doing things like that for several years already. That apparition thing is right useful, although I suppose I'll have to do more walking at Hogwarts, since apparently you can't Apparate there."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, yours?"

"Hermione Granger. Wait, Harry Potter, as in The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Indeed."

"I've read all about you! You stopped You Know Who!"

"I've read all about me too… Such interesting works of fiction. I've never given an interview or answered any questions. I've learned to take anything you read with a large grain of salt."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second.

"You didn't use a wand to get Trevor."

"Nope!"

"But, you need a wand to do magic!"

"Really? I assume you caused strange things to happen when you were younger?"

"Yes, accidental magic. I read that–", but she was cut off by Harry.

"And did you use a wand to do that?"

"No, I guess not."

"See, no wand necessary. Why don't we return that toad to Neville, and then I can try to teach you to do some magic without a wand, hmm?"

"Okay. Neville was looking around the front of the train."

Harry followed Hermione out of the compartment, and asked her to wait a moment. After a minute, there was a click, and the compartment was locked.

"Hadn't done that before, had to work out how to do it. Now, let's find Neville."

They found Neville in the second car in the train, and he seemed quite pleased to have his toad back. When they reached the compartment Harry had locked, he unlocked it, and they went inside.

After closing the door, Harry took his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, and set it on the floor. After enlarging it to normal size, he opened it and took out a piece of parchment.

"Now, when I started on controlling my magic, I started with changing something's colour," he said as the parchment turned green, then blue, then red, and back to normal. "What you've got to do is…"

After a few hours, Hermione had managed to turn the parchment green. After that, she found it became very easy to change it to a different colour. Harry was about to start on levitating it when the compartment door opened and three people barged in. Harry frowned.

"They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment." said the blonde boy, who appeared to be the same age as Harry.

"Yes, as far as I'm aware I am."

"And who are you?" said the blonde with a slight sneer to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger"

"Must be a Muggleborn, I don't recognise the name. Anyway Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy," said the boy, as though this should explain everything. "You'll find that some people are better than others. I can help you make friends with the right sort."

Harry, having heard the way he spat the term Muggleborn, and the way he talked down to people, was not impressed.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Malfoy. I think I can find the right sort on my own. Oh, and you might knock next time before you burst into a compartment, that's quite rude."

Malfoy sneered, and turned to leave.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well, that was interesting. Apparently bigots are here too…"

"Yes."

Forgetting about levitating things, they talked for a while. Hermione apparently was a Muggleborn witch, and the daughter of two dentists. Growing up, she hadn't had many friends and was known mostly as a know-it-all. She seemed shocked at Harry's home life when he told her about the Dursleys (in vague terms).

"You're 'room' was a cupboard under the stairs?" asked Hermione, thinking he was exaggerating.

"Unfortunately, yes."

After a few hours, Harry felt the train slowing down.

"Best get changed into the school robes. We seem to be nearly there."

Hermione left to go get changed, and Harry changed into his school robes, and closed and shrunk his trunk.

A few minutes later, they pulled into Hogsmead Station, and Harry got off the train. Finding Hermione, they made their way towards a large man who was calling the first years to himself.

"I wonder what house I'll be in," said Hermione, "Probably Ravenclaw, since I like to learn."

"Same here, although going by the books on me, most people expect me to go into Gryffindor."

As they made their way across the lake in the small boats, they got their first look at Hogwarts.

"Big, isn't it. Looks like getting to class may be time consuming sometimes." said Harry.

As the boats reached their destination, and the students disembarked, they followed the large man, named Hagrid, as they found out in a minute, up some steps to a large wooden door. After knocking on them, Hagrid stood back and waited. Soon, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid.

On the way to the great hall, McGonagall explained the house system to the first years. When they had reached the great hall, the hat and stool were placed, and the sorting started.

As names were called, starting with "Abbot, Hannah!" students made their way to the stool and put on the hat, which called out the house they were to be in.

When Hermione's name was called, she picked up the hat and sat on the stool. After a moment, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" The look of surprise on her face was mirrored on Harry's. From the talking in the compartment, Hermione had seemed to be more of a Ravenclaw than anything.

When McGonagall got to "Potter, Harry", the hall became silent.

Harry went to the stool, and sat down, putting the hat on.

"_**Well, well, well. Where to put you?"**_ said the hat in Harry's head.

_How did you do that? My Occlumency–_

_**Occlumency does not affect me, however anything I see in your mind will never be told to anyone. My job is to sort you, not expose your secrets. Very nice shields, however they could use a bit of work. Not bad for someone who hasn't had them tested.**_

_Definitely not Slytherin. I'd rather not be with Malfoy._

_**I can see why. However, I do not believe Ravenclaw is for you, either. Though you would fit in almost any house, your best fit, other than Slytherin, is in **_"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Well, that was a surprise," commented Harry, "I was definitely not expecting Gryffindor."

When the sorting had finished (ending with "Zabini, Blaise"), Dumbledore stood and the hall grew quiet again.

"There is a time for speeches, but now is not that time. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the tables, and after a moment of surprise from many of the first years, everyone started eating.

When Dumbledore stood, the deserts vanished, and the hall became silent once again.

"Now, I have a few start of term announcements to make before we head to bed. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Second, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes, and the list of banned items has been extended to include fanged Frisbees. Also, the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to suffer a most painful death. Now, I believe that concludes the announcements. Prefects will lead you to your dormitories. That is all."

Professor McGonagall caught Harry before he left the hall and told him that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him in his office the next day, and the password was "Chocolate Frogs."

As Harry hurried and caught up with Hermione, she asked him what that was about.

"Dumbledore wants to see me tomorrow. I suspect it's about my using magic without a wand. You might want to come with me; perhaps you could answer some questions better."

"Alright. When were you supposed to go?"

"No Idea. We'll have to see when we don't have classes after we get our schedules, tomorrow being Monday."

When they reached Gryffindor tower, they were told the password, and given a short tour of the common room.

* * *

**A/N: When I first started this story, I planned on putting Harry in Ravenclaw, but later decided against it. Next, we have the first day of class.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – First Day of Class

* * *

The next day, the students of Hogwarts went to breakfast in the Great Hall. The heads of house were passing out schedules, and soon the question of when to meet with Dumbledore was answered.

"So, what do you have today?" asked Harry

"DADA, charms, transfiguration, and a free period." replied Hermione, looking over her schedule.

"Same here. It looks like we'll be heading to Dumbledore after Transfiguration, then."

Finished with breakfast they headed to Defence against the Dark Arts, or, as most students called it, DADA.

* * *

Arriving just before class was to start, they took seats near the back of the room. Professor Quirrell started to take roll, stuttering badly. When he reached Harry, he stuttered worse than ever.

"H-HH-Harr-Harry P-P-Pot-Potter."

"Here, Professor."

As the class progressed, Harry leaned to Hermione and whispered.

"Wonder what's under that turban? I can smell garlic from all the way back here."

"No idea, but I'm having a hard time understanding him, with all the stuttering."

Harry nodded, agreeing.

When class ended, he and Hermione left for Charms, Hermione commenting that she had read the Flitwick was a duelling Champion. Harry was internally complaining that he was unable to pop around in side Hogwarts. Although, he thought, looking at the number of huffing and puffing students after climbing one set of stairs, perhaps it's an excuse to get them some exercise.

* * *

When they reached the Charms classroom, they took seats in the front row, and waited for class to begin. Small Professor Flitwick became so excited when he called Harry's name that he fell off the stack of books he was sitting on.

Harry and Hermione, having read the material for this class already, found it quite easy for them to get the levitation charm right. Harry got it the second time with his wand, Hermione the third, earning 10 points for Gryffindor. Since he had mastered using the wand, he started making his feather do aerobatics around the room without his wand. Seeing this, Professor Flitwick proceeded to fall off his stack again, only to be levitated by Harry and set back on his feet. By now, the rest of the class, distracted by Harry's flying feather and catching Professor Flitwick, were watching him with expressions ranging from surprise to awe. Professor Flitwick was delighted with this, giving another 5 points to Gryffindor. Slowly, people went back to their own feathers, and Harry started teaching Hermione to do it wandlessly like he had changing the colour of the parchment. After a record 20 minutes, Hermione had managed to float her feather around the room without a wand. Professor Flitwick was ecstatic, and asked both of them to stay after class to talk to him.

When class ended, Harry and Hermione made their way over to the short professor.

"How did you learn to do it wandlessly AND silently so fast, Mr. Potter?" asked Flitwick.

"I didn't. It took me over a month to learn that at first Professor. That was 3 years ago. Hermione, though, took 20 minutes."

"You mean you could do this when you were 8, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

Flitwick turned to Hermione. "And you learned to do it in 20 minutes?" At her nod, he turned back to Harry. "Would you mind showing me exactly how you taught Ms. Granger?"

"Not at all, Professor. Well, you start by…"

20 minutes later, Flitwick was positively bouncing.

* * *

After lunch, the pair headed to Transfiguration. Arriving early, they took seats at the front, again. After roll, Professor McGonagall started her lecture about transfiguration, with the visual aid of turning her desk into a pig. As class got under way, they were each given a matchstick and told to change it into a needle. Within about 30 minutes, Harry managed to change it to a needle, while Hermione took slightly longer. They managed to earn a further 10 points for Gryffindor with their success. The rest of the class was assigned extra practice, as they hadn't managed to produce a needle.

After the lesson was over, and the homework given, they exited Transfiguration and made their way to Dumbledore's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Meeting with Dumbledore

* * *

Harry and Hermione made their way to the stone gargoyle. After giving the password, and riding the staircase up, they knocked on the door, and were told to enter. Dumbledore looked up from his work when Harry and Hermione entered.

"Harry, I expected you'd come alone, but this should not be an issue." said Dumbledore when he saw that Hermione had come with Harry.

"I figured that this might be about my ability to use magic without a wand, since I haven't done anything wrong to be disciplined for. I thought that Hermione may be helpful, since she seemed to pick up wandless magic fairly fast on the train."

At this, Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. This was unexpected.

"Indeed? Please, take a seat. Lemon Drop?"

After receiving a no from both visitors, he sat back and started asking Harry about his use of magic.

"So, Harry, Professor McGonagall tells me you can Apparate."

"Yes, I've been able to since I was about 8. Quite useful, though I hear you can't do it at Hogwarts. Mind if I try?"

"No, by all means, go ahead." Said Dumbledore, since the worst that would happen is nothing. To his and Hermione's shock, Harry disappeared with a soft pop, reappearing with another pop on the other side of the room.

"Interesting." stated Harry, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. I'm not sure what you are doing, but it is not Apparating. If you had breached the anti-apparition wards, they would have alerted me." said Dumbledore.

Hermione was simply speechless. Dumbledore suddenly looked like the proverbial light bulb had come on.

"I think I may know what you are doing. Toppy!" said Dumbledore, and a small creature with large eyes and pointed ears appeared. It seemed to be wearing a poncho with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"The Headmaster calls Toppy sir?" said the creature.

"Yes. Could you take me to the other side of this office by popping me?"

"Yes, sir!" said the elf, who grabbed Dumbledore's leg and they disappeared with a pop and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Thank you Toppy. That will be all." said Dumbledore, and Toppy returned to wherever. "Now, Harry, would you mind doing whatever it is you do and getting me back to my desk?"

"Not at all," Said Harry, looking even more puzzled.

When they appeared at Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore looked perplexed.

"Well, you don't elf-pop, Harry, that is certain. I have no idea what you are doing. Anyway, I also hear you can do other things with your magic?"

"Yes, sir. Quite a number of things, actually. Let's see here…"

Harry pulled out a number of shrunken items from his pocket, and, finding what looked like a fuzzy blue ball bearing, stuffed everything else back into his pocket. He held the ball in his hand, and enlarged it to its original size. The now normal sized ball of yarn turned green, then black, then yellow. Harry then vanished it, and made it reappear in his other hand. Letting go, he then unrolled some of the yarn, and lit the end on fire, put it out, and re-wound the string, all while levitating it in front of him. Shrinking it again, he put it away in his pocket.

"I can do more, but we need to be outside to do it. Mind if I take us to the entrance hall and we go out onto the grounds?"

"Certainly, go ahead." Said Dumbledore, wondering what else Harry could do.

Harry took Dumbledore's and Hermione's arms and popped them to the entrance hall, inadvertently startling a few Ravenclaws. As they started to ask how he did it, he cut them off with a "We don't know either." He led Dumbledore and Hermione out the large doors and onto the grounds. Moving a fair distance from anything, he stopped and focused for a few minutes. Dumbledore and Hermione watched in interest as he sprouted a grin and wooden target appeared about 50 yards away.

Harry made a motion like he was pushing something and a wave of pressure shot away from him towards the target which was snapped off at the ground. Harry waved his hand and the target repaired itself. He then motioned like he was chucking a ball, and a ball of fire flew at the target, which burst into flame when it hit. He vanished the target after the flames went out. He held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and a small ball of flame appeared above it. "I still haven't found a use for this" he said, indicating the ball of flame.

"Is there anything else you can do Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Probably, I just haven't had a need to try yet. I could probably do all that without the movements, but I rather like the effect it creates. Shall we return to your office?"

At Dumbledore's nod, Harry took both back to Dumbledore's office.

"I must say I'm still puzzled as to what you do when you 'pop' like that. You said Hermione picked up the wandless magic quickly?"

"Yes, I came into his compartment on the train looking for Neville's pet toad, and he suggested summoning it. I mentioned how I hadn't heard of a summoning spell, and he mentioned that it wasn't a first year spell. He stuck his hand out in front of him and Trevor came floating down the train into the compartment. I asked him when we learn to do that, and he said he didn't know, since he was a first year, and only had books through fourth." said Hermione.

"We took the toad back to Neville, and then returned to the compartment, and she noticed I hadn't used a wand to summon the toad. She was under the impression that wands are required to do magic, so I brought up the accidental magic that often happens in young children. We worked for a few hours and she learnt to change the colour of a piece of parchment at will. It took me about a month to do that," Said Harry, "but perhaps it's easier to learn when someone explains how to do it. She also picked up levitation today in charms in 20 minutes. Wandlessly, I mean."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this. "Yes, I imagine it is. Why did you pause outside before conjuring the target?"

"Conjuring, so that's what I did? I had to figure out how to do it, since I'd never done it before. I assume you heard about my shrinking books and practicing on a rock?"

"Yes. That makes sense, I suppose. Well, it's nearing dinner time, and you two should head back to your common rooms. Thank you Harry, Hermione. I have a lot to process now."

As Harry and Hermione headed out of the office, Dumbledore was lost in thought. McGonagall's theory about starting early may not be the reason, after all, if Granger learned that quickly from Harry. Perhaps he should see how Harry is teaching.

Back in the corridor, Harry took Hermione's arm and popped them to the common room. The results would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend.

* * *

**A/N: And we're nearing then end of my early attempts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Dinner

* * *

Appearing in the middle of the common room with a pop, several first years were startled, knocking over some ink bottles. Several 6th and 7th years spun around and fired stunning spells. A few students threw things at them, not having a wand handy, and several more dropped what they were carrying in shock. Harry, seeing spells and books and ink bottles flying towards himself and Hermione, panicked, and a blue dome appeared over them in a shimmering flash. All of this happened in less than 2 seconds. As the spells hit the shield causing it to let off an odd 'tong' sound, they ricocheted off it, hitting other people, who, knocked out by the stunning spells, fell into more people. The books collided with the shield, and bounced off with dull thuds. Ink bottles shattered, spraying ink in all directions. Screams were heard. Chaos reigned.

When the dust had settled, the blue dome fizzled out of existence. The 6th and 7th years, seeing who it was, lowered their wands, an odd look on their faces. Cursing was coming from one side of the pair, as the owner of a book found it drenched in ink. Then, silence.

"Heh... Um, sorry?" said Harry in a small voice, smiling nervously, looking around at the results. Several students stood looking at him, ink splattered over their fronts. A circle on the floor showed where the shield had been. From the far corner, Fred Weasley started to laugh.

"How did you… But you can't… How..." spluttered a 7th year, obviously confused by Harry appearing into the common room.

From the far corner, George Weasley spoke up. "Yes, how DID you Apparate inside Hogwarts?"

"It wasn't Apparition," said Harry, "We just came from talking to Dumbledore, and he doesn't know what it is, but it's not Apparition."

"Sorry about that." Said Harry as he waved a hand and the ink bottles repaired themselves and ink flew back into them, leaving books, people, and floor alike ink free once again. Harry turned to the 6th and 7th years that were still holding their wands. "You'll have to do whatever it is to the ones the spells hit. I don't know how to reverse that yet."

Oblivious to the gaping at the display of wandless magic, Harry and Hermione went to dinner early.

* * *

In the common room, the Weasley twins were talking about the event.

"Fred, we should see how he did that. Think of all the pranking possibilities."

"Indeed, George. Not to mention that blue shield. Don't most shields only stop spells, not physical attacks?"

"That's what I thought. Let's head to dinner."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were starting on their food.

"I suppose popping into the common room wasn't the greatest idea." said Harry sheepishly.

"No, probably not. What was that blue shield, anyway?"

"I haven't the foggiest. I'd never done that before." Harry answered.

As the rest of the school filtered into the Great Hall, the looks and laughs told them that their entrance into the common room was already making its way around the ever efficient Hogwarts Grapevine. Harry and Hermione were joined by Fred and George.

"So, about that shimmering blue shield…"

"Yes? What about it?"

"How did you do that?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. I panicked when things started flying towards me, and the shield snapped up. I hadn't done that before."

* * *

**A/N: And here ends the completed chapters for Year 1. Stay tuned for more soon, hopefully, less choppy and rushed (I wrote these a month ago in less than 5 hours)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Something's Queer about Quirrell

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September 1991  
DADA Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
09:45

Harry and Hermione were sitting through the stutterings of Professor Quirrell, when a thought occurred to Harry.

"Is it just me, or does his stutter seem unnatural? I've never heard someone stutter so consistently before." said Harry.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem almost forced. Why he would fake a stutter, though?"

"Who knows? It's yet another mystery, to go along with the third floor, and my non-apparition. Maybe he–" started Harry, before falling silent and looking confused.

"What?" asked Hermione, seeing the expression on his face.

"Something just tried to get inside my mind. Legilimency normally requires eye contact, through, and I wasn't making eye contact with anyone."

"Legilimency? Get inside your mind?"

"I'll give you a book on it when we get to the common room later. I'd recommend learning Occlumency, anyway." said Harry.

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September 1991  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
10:15

Harry returned to the common room from his dorm, and went to where Hermione was sitting by the window.

"This book should be of use." he said, handing Hermione _Keep Private Thoughts Private – A Guide to Occlumency_. "I'm trying to learn legilimency, so if you want, I can test your shields once I get better."

"I don't see why not." said Hermione, looking through the beginning of the book. "It seems that it may come in handy, being able to skim surface thoughts, which it says people who have learned legilimency can do. Anyway, we'd better go to charms."

* * *

Friday, 6 September 1991  
Potions Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
09:15

As Harry, Hermione, the rest of the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins sat in the potions classroom, Snape entered, reminding Harry of a greasy bat. Harry thought he would work well as a poster boy for the wonders that shampoo can accomplish. When he was taking roll, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." said Snape, before continuing.

After he finished roll, he started explaining the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."(1)

As Harry was copying this down, Snape looked over at him.

"Potter! Since you seem to think you know everything already and don't have to pay attention, maybe you could answer some questions. Tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Deciding to answer rather than point out he was taking notes, Harry spoke. "They are the same plant, Professor."

Instead of stopping, Snape continued. "Where would you find a bezoar, Potter?"

"The storage cupboard, or the stomach of a goat, sir."

"What are the ingredients required for the Polyjuice potion?"

As Harry started listing them off, Snape decided to see how he knew this. "_Surely"_, thought Snape, _"the son of James and a Gryffindor would not be inclined to study enough to know this much already."_

As Snape's legilimency probe found Harry's shields, it was redirected to a pre-recorded message that Harry had prepared for just such an eventuality, after the Quirrell incident.

_"Greetings, Legilimency user. You have been redirected to this message because you have not been given permission to enter my thoughts. I would appreciate it if you would withdraw from my mind immediately. Further uninvited attempts will result in more serious responses."_

As the message finished, Snape found his probe thrown from Harry's mind. Harry finished listing the ingredients, and sat glaring at Snape.

"It seems that Mister Potter does in fact have some semblance of knowledge about Potions after all. Why weren't you all copying what he said down? And five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter."

The rest of the lesson passed mostly in silence, as the students started preparing ingredients and Snape hovered menacingly.

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:40

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were out on the grounds for their first flying lesson, and Harry had been one of the few whose broom had immediately responded to his command. Unfortunately, Neville had lost control of his broom, and fallen and broken his wrist. Malfoy, ever capitalising on opportunities to annoy and humiliate others, spotted Neville's Remembrall.

"Maybe if Longbottom had been holding this, he'd have remembered how to fly his broom." said Malfoy, picking up the Remembrall.

"Give it here, Malfoy." said Harry.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Up a tree, maybe? Or perhaps the roof of one of the towers?" said Malfoy, mounting his broom and moving upward.

"Give it here, Malfoy." said Harry again.

"You can come up and get it, Potter, if you want it that badly." Malfoy drawled.

Mounting his broom and kicking off, Harry joined Malfoy in the air, despite the protests of Hermione. "Give it to me, Malfoy."

"Hmmm… Nope, Catch!" said Malfoy, a slightly evil smile on his face, as he threw the Remembrall into the air away from him.

Harry glared at Malfoy, and tore after it, catching it just before it hit the ground. Smiling, he made his way back to the rest of the class, landed, and pocketed the Remembrall. He was unaware that anyone besides the Gryffindors and Slytherins had seen him, until a familiar voice sounded.

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) This quote is from PS. I did not create it, Rowling did. I think this is another case of "She simply did it best."**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Quidditch, The Fool, and the Duel

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:44

"Mr. Potter!" said McGonagall, her face unreadable.

The class grew quiet. Harry turned around.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Come with me. The rest of you will not leave the ground again until Madam Hooch returns."

As Harry followed Professor McGonagall through the halls towards the DADA classroom, Harry grew increasingly nervous.

"Professor, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" asked McGonagall, after opening the door to the classroom.

"Cer-C-Certainly." came the answer.

Harry soon found out that Oliver Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Mr. Wood, I believe I have found you a seeker."

Wood looked incredulous.

"A first year?"

"He's a natural. You should have seen the catch he made outside."

Harry, who had figured out what they were talking about, spoke up.

"My being on the Quidditch team may be a problem. I'm a first year, and I'm not allowed my own broom. Having used the school broom already, I can say I don't fancy any competitive sports using it."

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Potter. There's actually an exemption for first years who make the teams with that rule."

"Well, I'll give it a go, but I think I'll prefer just flying to an organised sport."

"Potter, tryouts were held last week, but I didn't manage to find a competent seeker. Practise is every Saturday after lunch, starting next week, and might be held during the week as well, depending on how well the team performs." said Wood, before returning to the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, you may return to your class." said McGonagall. "I'll arrange for a broom."

As Harry returned to the class, which was covering basic hovering and movement still, he mounted his broom, and joined the class. He noticed that Hermione was looking decidedly uncomfortable on the broom, and seemed too nervous to do anything but sit there.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you're terrified."

"I'm afraid I'll fall off."

"Hermione, you're three feet off the ground. You won't even get a bruise falling from this height. Come on, follow me around. It might help you keep your mind off falling if you're concentrating on keeping up with me." said Harry.

"Okay, I guess I could try that."

"Excellent! Come on, then!" said Harry, moving away at a slow speed.

Hermione followed, somewhat unsteadily, eventually catching up with Harry.

"You're getting better. Let's try going a bit faster." said Harry, picking up speed.

Ten minutes later, Harry was flying along the ground at a good clip, Hermione tailing him, looking much more comfortable with using her broom. Once she had to concentrate completely on keeping up with Harry and following him, she found she forgot all about falling off.

By the time class ended, Hermione had managed to overcome her fear of falling, and was keeping up with Harry easily.

"Harry, what did professor McGonagall want?" asked Hermione, as they made their way back into the Castle.

"I'm on the Quidditch team. Apparently, from what I gathered, she was coming out to supervise the class until Madam Hooch returned, and saw me going after Neville's Remembrall. Speaking of which, I should probably give it to him. Meet you in the common room?"

"Yes. Thanks for your help with flying."

"You're welcome." said Harry, before making his way to the Hospital wing, where he found that Neville had already been sent back to the common room.

Arriving in the common room, he found Neville at one of the tables, apparently having been chosen by one Ron Weasley for a game of chess.

"Here's your Remembrall, Neville. It must have fallen out of a pocket when you fell."

"Thanks Harry. I hear you made the Quidditch team."

"I see news travels fast here. I'd hate to see how fast a piece of real gossip moves. Yes, apparently, McGonagall saw me go after your Remembrall when Malfoy threw it."

"You must be the youngest seeker in ages!" said Ron, looking up in surprise.

"In about a century, yeah."

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:03

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, loading his plate, when he heard a sneer that was quickly becoming familiar.

"So, Potter, you're still here."

"So it would seem, Malfoy."

"It seems that the 'Great Harry Potter' can even avoid detention. Why don't we find out just how great you are, Potter?"

"And how do you suggest we decide that, Malfoy?"

"A Duel. Midnight. The Library."

"An interesting proposition." said Harry, a calculating look on his face.

"Harry, no! He's just trying to get you in trouble!" hissed Hermione.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, mudblood." said Malfoy.

"I'd prefer if you didn't insult my friends, Malfoy. If you'll wait here, I believe I may be able to improve your proposition." said Harry, before heading to the staff table.

Reaching it, he made his way to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Mr. Malfoy has challenged me to a duel. I was wondering if we might be able to make it extra-credit for Defence. An extra-curricular project, maybe? He wanted to have it at midnight in the library, but I think he'd just tip off Filch so I'd get caught. Rather cowardly, I think."

"You're certain you want to have this duel, rather than simply not show up?" asked McGonagall, wondering what scheme Harry was cooking up.

"Oh yes, Professor. I was hoping maybe after dinner, in here, before everyone goes back to their common room."

"Well, I don't see why not. It would make an excellent educational opportunity, I suppose. Why don't you return to your seat and send Mr. Malfoy up here."

Returning to his seat, Harry told Malfoy, who looked decidedly less smug now.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I asked McGonagall if we might have the duel after dinner, and have it count as extra-credit for Defence. Perhaps if I humiliate Malfoy enough, he'll lay off the insults and taunts. Besides, we've learned, what, 3 spells so far? What's he going to do, try to put my eye out by poking it with his wand?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, but you have a point. We haven't learned enough to do much damage."

"No, HE hasn't learned enough to do much damage." said Harry, before Dumbledore stood up, and the hall grew quiet.

"We have had an unusual request tonight. Draco Malfoy challenged Harry Potter to a duel. Mr. Potter, seeing an opportunity, saw his head of house, and arranged for the duel to count for extra-credit in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The duel will take place in here after dinner is completed, and you are all invited to watch."

Harry noticed that Malfoy was looking less confident than ever.

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:45

As dinner completed, Dumbledore stood.

"If students would please stand?" said Dumbledore, who waved his wand after everyone had gotten up. The tables flew to the walls.

"Please make a space in the centre of the hall." Dumbledore said, and as the students moved to the edges of the hall, Dumbledore put up a shield around the space in the middle to contain errant spells. He then called for Harry and Malfoy to move to the centre.

"What, no wand, Potter?" said Malfoy, looking superior again.

"Nope. No wand." said Harry. "You'll find, however, that I'm not as helpless as you seem to think."

At this point Dumbledore spoke up, his voice carrying around the quiet hall.

"The rules for this duel are as follows: No unforgivable curses, no intentionally lethal spells, and no dark magic. On three, you may begin. One, two, three!"

Malfoy, apparently only knowing some borderline dark spells, thought for a moment before shouting "Levicorpus!"

The spell bounced off an invisible shield around Harry, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking bored.

"Try again?" said Harry.

"_Encindio!_" yelled Malfoy, looking surprised when nothing happened.

Harry, laughing, spoke.

"It's pronounced 'In-sen-dee-oh', Malfoy, and I don't think it's polite to use it on a person. Perhaps you'd like a demonstration why?" said Harry, before waving his hand and causing Malfoy's robes to burst into flames. After a second of screaming, Harry waved his hand again, and the flames went out.

"Not very kind, is it, Malfoy?" said Harry, before gesturing with his hand again, and sending Malfoy into the air, spinning like a top, before bringing him down again and setting him on his feet, looking a bit green.

He promptly emptied his stomach, and sent another spell at Harry, whose shield was still up.

"Is there any particular requirements for this to end?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"One of you must concede defeat or be unable to cast spells."

"Oh, good." said Harry, before summoning Malfoy's wand. "That count?"

"Indeed it does, Mr. Potter." said a chuckling Dumbledore.

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
21:00

The conversation was fairly uniform that evening in the school. It mainly consisted of the duel, or more accurately, Harry's use of wandless magic, except in the Slytherin common room, where it mainly consisted of students being displeased at Malfoy for being humiliated so badly.

"Why did you toy with him, Harry? Why not just end it right away?" asked Neville.

"I was hoping that humiliating him might take him down a peg or two." said Harry.

"Hey, Harry, what was that you did to make him spin like that?" asked Hermione.

"I just did it. It's not any spell that I know of, though I'm sure there is one. I find I can just 'will' my magic to do stuff."

* * *

Thursday, 12 September 1991  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
21:00

Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were discussing the duel. Snape looked annoyed, though he occasionally looked pleased. Dumbledore looked contemplative. McGonagall looked pleased.

"Why didn't you make Potter forfeit when he lit Malfoy on fire? Surely that was against the rules of the duel." said Snape.

"The rule said "No intentionally lethal spells", Severus. If Mr. Potter could light Mr. Malfoy's robes on fire, he could certainly have set his body on fire. He also put them out immediately after. Malfoy didn't even get any burns." said McGonagall. "I get the impression from how he acted during the duel that his sole reason for doing it was to humiliate Malfoy."

"He succeeded. I hope it takes Malfoy down a bit off his pedestal. He's becoming a very annoying problem. He thinks of himself as the embodiment of Slytherin ideals, and won't believe that he isn't. Those in the house not following his beliefs are being tarred with his brush by the rest of the first years in other houses." said Snape, before continuing. "The boy is so arrogant that he doesn't even try to succeed in class, apparently relying on 'His Father' to take care of his passing. I hope he learns from this, although I highly doubt he will."

* * *

**A/N: New Chapters may be slow in coming until August, when my new computer arrives. My Laptop, which I use to do most of my writing, had the LCD backlight stop working, and hooking it up to a monitor defeats the reason I use the laptop.  
**

Also, in case you didn't notice, I enjoy Malfoy bashing. As to Snape's reaction, his house is shunned by the others because of the actions of a few. Because of his previous role as a spy, he must continue to be biased against everyone other than Slytherins. His already likely time consuming job as head of house is made more difficult by students like Malfoy making trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Time marches on**

* * *

Sunday, 15 September 1991  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
13:00

Hermione was looking for Harry, but hadn't had any luck. Seeing a group of people watching Ron crushing Dean at chess, she went over and asked if they had seen Harry.

"He went out with his broom about 10 minutes ago. You might check the Quidditch pitch." said Neville.

"Thanks." said Hermione.

* * *

Sunday, 15 September 1991  
Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
13:07

Hermione found Harry tearing around the field. When he noticed her, he flew over.

"Hello, Hermione. I was getting a feel for the broom. This thing is great! You don't have to fight it listing off to the side!"

"I've been wondering if you could teach me how to do that popping thing."

"Sure. We can start now if you want. I'll just put the broom away."

* * *

Sunday, 15 September 1991  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
13:30

"I only pop to places I've been before, or am completely sure of the layout. The thought of appearing in a wall doesn't appeal to me. Now, I just concentrate on being in the location I want, and I am there. It took me quite a while to get the hang of it." said Harry.

"Just get a clear picture of where you want to be in your mind."

"How do I know there isn't a person where I want to be?"

"I usually think of the location a bit generally, but I don't know if that has anything to do with it. I really don't know whether the magic prevents that, or if you have to be thinking about avoiding it. I always think about it just in case. Now, why don't you try popping over to that tree by the path."

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Hermione sat down.

"I can't seem to do it."

"You just need to try again, then. Remember, it took me ages."

* * *

Sunday, 15 September 1991  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:17

A loud crack announced Hermione's arrival at the tree. A much quieter pop announced Harry's.

"I did it!" said Hermione, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Great job. Now, let's try popping over to that rock."

* * *

Saturday, 21 September 1991  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:45

Harry flopped down on a chair, looking tired.

He was followed by the rest of the team.

Wood, Harry found out, put the term 'fanatic' to shame when it came to Quidditch. After an hour of explaining diagrams on boards, he had put them through a tiring practise session. After half an hour of flying around, Harry was made the target for the twins' Bludger work, supposedly to improve their aim, and Harry's ability to dodge. Harry's ability to dodge was quickly seen to be more than sufficient, and the twins' aim equally good. This resulted in numerous near misses and bruises from the Bludger clipping Harry's arms and legs once the twins stopped warming up, although they never managed a direct hit.

"How'd practise go?" asked Hermione.

Harry opened an eye and looked at her, before closing it again.

"Long, exhausting, effective." he said. "Wood is a level beyond 'fanatic'."

* * *

Tuesday, 23 October 1991  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
12:25

Harry was a bit late getting to lunch, and as he made his way up the table, he noticed an inordinate number of people staring at him.

Reaching Hermione, he sat down across form her.

"So, what's going on? Do I have horns or something?"

"I have no idea. I got it too."

* * *

Tuesday, 23 October 1991  
Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:50

Harry was making his way back to the common room after dinner when he found his way blocked by two large bodies, and one smaller one.

"What now, Malfoy?"

"I hear you can do powerful dark magic, and have been teaching that mudblood friend of yours as well. Only a powerful wizard would be able to apparate inside Hogwarts. You shouldn't be powerful enough to do it, let alone your pet mudblood."

"I really don't appreciate you calling her that. I suggest you stop. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my common room."

When the three didn't move, he sighed, and popped to the other side of them, and continued to the common room.

* * *

Thursday, 31 October 1991  
4th Floor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
19:55

Harry was just beginning the descent to the third floor when he had to dodge a bushy haired missile. He recognised that it was Hermione as she turned a corner that lead to the girl's toilets. Looking at where she seemed to have come from, he saw Ron talking to several Gryffindors.

As he moved closer, he found it easy to deduce why she had run off crying.

"Honestly, she's unbearable. It's no wonder she has no friends." said Ron.

Harry, who had moved behind him, spoke up.

"Actually, she does have one. And I think she heard you."

"So? It's true. She's a bossy know-it-all."

"I think you ought to apologise."

"Now?"

"No. When she gets to dinner. She needs some time to compose herself. And she's not unbearable."

"Maybe not to you, but you're as far ahead in class as she is, and she even is bossy to you. I don't know how you stand it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I personally don't see how our love of learning is any different than your love of chess. As for her bossiness, she only does that when you do something to warrant it."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Ron, she isn't trying to wave her ability and knowledge in your face. She just doesn't know any other way to help. Let's go to dinner. I'm sure you two will get along if you understand that." said Harry, suspecting that this incident was triggered by her attempt at helping Ron in Charms. It hadn't gone well. Ron hadn't been trying his hardest, and even when he did, it took him longer to master a spell. Hermione wasn't good at explaining things to people who didn't quickly understand, and had gotten frustrated. The result had been that both had reached the end of class in a bad mood, and Ron still hadn't mastered the spell. Although Hermione had apparently ignored his jabs at her for the day, he seemed to have finally crossed a line, resulting in the current situation.

* * *

When dinner had been going about ten minutes, and Hermione still hadn't turned up, Harry started to worry.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Quirrell, who had been absent for dinner, bursting into the hall, looking about to pass out.

"T-Troll! In the Dungeons. Thought you ought to know." he said, before his eyes rolled up and he fell on his face.

In the ensuing chaos, the students were told to move to their common rooms, except for the Slytherins, who were to stay in the hall.

As Harry was carried along by the river of bodies flowing out of the hall and up the stairs, he remembered that Hermione didn't know about the troll.

"Ron! You are going to help me with Hermione. It's your fault she missed dinner, after all."

He and Ron managed to break off of the crowd and made their way to the hall that Hermione had run down earlier. As Harry made his way down the hall, he became aware of a foul smell.

He reached the girls lavatory, he knocked. Receiving no answer he slowly opened the door.

"Hermione?"

"Go away."

"No. You've been in here for ages. You missed dinner, and we need to go to the common room now. There's a troll running amok in the castle." said Harry, entering, and finding Hermione's sobs coming from the far stall.

"So why are you here?"

"You didn't hear about the troll, since you weren't at dinner. I came to get you. I'm supposed to be in the common room. Look, we really need to get moving. There's a foul smell in the hall, and I don't imagine the troll will be far behind. Now, will you come out on your own, or will I have to come in and get you?"

Hermione opened the stall and came out, looking upset.

At this point, Ron spoke.

"Harry, we may have a small problem."

Harry slowly turned his head.

"Oh, bugger."

As Harry debated whether to pop out, or see if the troll would leave the room again, it seemed to give a start before it's eyes unfocussed.

It had seemed somewhat curious, and certainly not violent before, but it gave an inarticulate roar, and swung a club at Harry.

"Duck!" yelled Harry, pulling Hermione to the floor with him. "Bloody hell, I hate this day of the month. Never is good for me. Come on!" said Harry, pulling Hermione, who seemed frozen in fear, off to the side to avoid another swing.

"Ron, distract it while we try to get to the door!" yelled Harry, pulling Hermione, who was still out of it, towards the door.

Ron lobbed a pipe from one of the destroyed sinks at the troll's head. As it turned to look at Ron, Harry and Hermione ran towards the door, only to have to skid to a stop as a club came down in front of them, as the troll apparently decided they were more interesting than Ron.

"Harry, that didn't work! I think we need a new plan!" said Ron, lobbing more debris.

As it raised its club again, Harry grabbed Hermione and dived off to the side.

"Oh, enough of this." said Harry.

Harry sent a wave of force at the troll, causing it to slam into the wall. It slumped down unconscious.

As they looked at the troll, the sounds of footsteps came from the hall. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape entered the room.

"What are you three doing in here?"

"I was here to get Hermione, who missed dinner and didn't hear about the troll. I believe that Hermione would rather not talk about her reason."

"What happened?" asked McGonagall, looking between the students and the unconscious troll slumped against the wall like some sort of huge ugly doll.

"It was odd. It came in here, more curious than anything. It certainly wasn't threatening. After a moment of looking at us like it was trying to figure out what we were, it gave a start, and went into a rage." said Ron. "After ducking a few swings and attempting to get out, Harry blasted it into the wall, knocking it out."

"You 'blasted it against the wall', Potter? Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Would you like a demonstration, Professor? I'd recommend a headache potion for afters." said Harry.

"Severus, he is capable of doing that. He demonstrated it to me at the beginning of term." said Dumbledore.

* * *

When the three returned to the common room some minutes later, Ron spoke first.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Thank you. For the apology and helping me survive in there. My reaction was a bit out of proportion, too. After all, what's a few words to nearly being smashed by a troll?" she said, with a nervous laugh.

"You've got a point there. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it." said Ron.

"Friends?"

"Sure. And I do appreciate your help in class, you just might want to work on your delivery a bit."

"Well, I'm glad you two have come to an understanding. Now, I'm still hungry, and there's food over there, and an empty table near the fire."

* * *

**A/N: Now that real life isn't interfering so much, I managed to get this finished and up. School starts soon, so expect updates to be farther between.**


End file.
